She just wanted to know her name
by millumino
Summary: Quinn and Hermione cross paths before Hermione's seventh year. Quinn wonders what could have been had that bus not been there. One shot.


Despite everything that had happened at the end of sixth year, Hermione was determined to spend at least a couple of meaningful months with her parents. When they had asked her how school had been, they didn t miss the dark look that crossed her face when she answered quietly, It was fine.

Hermione was sure they knew that things were not fine, after all they knew about Harry and his past, and they were intelligent enough to pick up on the fact that not all was well in the wizarding world. But they trusted their daughter, if they needed to know something, they were sure that she would let them know.

They had always spent weekends visiting the museums and theaters of the West End, but Hermione insisted they spend even more time. She knew her father adored seeing shows and how much her mother loved to shop. That s how she wanted to remember them: happy, with their daughter, doing the things they enjoyed most.

What she hadn t counted on, in her attempt to hold onto something before the world decided to tear itself apart, was that she d meet her.

The first time she saw her was when Hermione and her parents went to The Dominion to see We Will Rock You. She was handing out playbills and Hermione thought she was the most angelic and graceful person she d ever seen.

Enjoy the show, the blonde smiled softly, handing Hermione a playbill.

Hermione wasn t even able to formulate a thank you she was so entranced by this girl. Was that an American accent?

She cast a glance over her shoulder as her parents guided her towards their seats and she was sure the other girl saw her and sent her a small smile. Perhaps she was part Veela, Hermione thought, shaking her head. Yes, that must be it.

The second time she saw her was the following weekend when she and her mother were at Foyle s books. Mrs. Granger was in a corner perusing books on Italian architecture and Hermione was trying to find a book of photography for Mr. Weasley. She had found one and was attempting to grab it from the top shelf.

Let me help you get that, a soft voice surprised Hermione.

She turned around to see the blonde, holding a small stool, which she then used to reach the top shelf. She held the book out to Hermione with a smile.

Thank you, Hermione managed to say this time.

Of course, it s what I m here for, the blonde replied, pointing to a name tag that said Quinn on her chest.

Hermione s mouth twitched into a small smile. Quinn, she thought, that s a lovely name.

If you need anything else, just let me know, the blonde smiled, before turning back to the books she d been previously reshelving.

The third time she saw Quinn was at a showing of Mamma Mia in the West End Theater district. However, this time the blonde wasn t working, but was with an older woman who Hermione assumed to be Quinn s mother.

She saw the blonde take a seat two rows in front of where she and her parents were seated. The entire show Hermione couldn t help but glance away from the stage and to the blonde, who she could see was silently singing along, a serene smile gracing her face. When Hermione left the theater she happened to cross paths with the blonde, who gave her a smile and a small finger wave of acknowledgment. Hermione s stomach flipped slightly as she replied with a soft Hi before the two continued to wherever their parents were taking them next.

The fourth time Hermione saw Quinn was four days before she was expected at the Burrow. She was back at Foley s books, this time by herself.

Excuse me, Hermione had spotted the blonde towards the back of the shop, checking something off a clipboard.

Yes? The blonde looked up and seeing Hermione smiled. Oh, um hey. Uh. How can I help you?

Hermione couldn t stop the amused smirk from forming before answering, Well. I was looking for a book for a friend and I was hoping you could help?

That s what I m here for, Quinn smiled.

That s what I remembered, Hermione quipped back, rocking on her heels gently.

Quinn s cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink, Uh. Well what type of book were you looking for? Another photography book?

You remembered? Hermione looked surprised, enjoying the gentle flutter inside her stomach. Well, yes. I am, actually.

The blonde looked pleased, noting the way Hermione s cheeks seemed to mirror her own in color. What type of photography book are you thinking?

Well, he s new to photography, Hermione explained. Very new, she chuckled.

They had moved over to the photography section as they spoke and soon Quinn was holding two books, one in each hand. This new? she held up one and then the other, Or this new?

Probably not Photography for Dummies Hermione chuckled. He s very interested in how photography works more than actually taking pictures.

Quinn quirked a brow, grinning as she placed the yellow for Dummies book back on the shelf. Then this is probably perfect, she handed the other over to Hermione. How Cameras and Light Printing Work: The Basics .

It s actually a really good book, Quinn continued. I find it useful.

I think you re right, Hermione smiled. It does sound perfect. Thank you."

Where are we? Ron asked

"Tottenham Court Road. It was the first place that popped into my head" Hermione replied.

The fifth time Hermione didn t see Quinn. Quinn saw Hermione. The blonde spotted her walking down the street and into a coffee shop with two boys. Despite the anxious look on her face, Quinn thought Hermione looked stunning in that red dress.

She debated going across the street to talk to her. To find out her name.

What the hell, Fabray, man up and go, she thought. Two minutes later she was waiting for a bus to pass before she could cross the street. A minute later when she looked over at the shop, the windows were closed and the lights were off.

She just wanted to know the girl's name. Before her London summer was over and she had to return to Lima, Ohio with her family, she wanted to know her name. She'd never felt so deflated at seeing a closed coffee shop. 


End file.
